Field of the Invention
Fiber optic connectors, particularly ones with more components to them, like the MTP connectors, are assembled with guide pins either installed or not installed. It is difficult, if not impossible, to change this configuration once the fiber optic connector is in the field. Thus, if the installer has two fiber optic connectors of one configuration (male or female) that need to be mated together, the installer has a problem. The installer can attempt to remove or add guide pins, but the fiber optic connector may be ruined during the disassembly and reassembly in the field.
Thus, a fiber optic connector that allows for the guide pins to be inserted or removed in the field (or anywhere, really) without removing any other components of the fiber optic connector is needed.